


tell me no lies

by burnwiththesun



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnwiththesun/pseuds/burnwiththesun
Summary: Jonny had just fallen asleep in the early morning light when he felt the bed next to him move. Jerking awake, he blearily peered across the mattress. Patrick looked back, steadily. Jonny watched Patrick’s hair drip into his eyes and his organic cotton pillowcases.“Sober?” Jonny croaked at him, wiping the edge of one eye slowly.“Mostly.” Patrick looked back at him.---Lightly based on "I Can't Make You Love Me" by Bonnie Raitt.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Kudos: 81





	tell me no lies

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I don't hate Duncs! He just pushes Jonny too far.  
> 2\. This has no serious plot. It is pointless fluff.  
> 3\. I do recommend listening to I Can't Make You Love Me while you read!  
> 4\. Way less angsty than you'd think.

"Where is he?" Jonny brushed past a group of girls taking shots. 

"He's up there." Duncs jerked his chin toward the karaoke stage. "Listen. We didn't wanna call you, but it was getting to be pretty sad. Well, okay, I didn’t wanna call at all, but Brinksy said we had to." 

"Always on babysitting duty, right?" Jonny's light chuckle fell flat. "How long has he been up there?"

"This is his tenth song." 

"They couldn't get him down? They've got security around here somewhere." Jonny scuffed his toe against the sticky floor, watching the lyrics on the karaoke screen. 

"He's Patrick Kane." Duncs checked his shoulder firmly. "He does what he wants in this city. And also, he started crying when they told him to stop." 

"Oh, that's great." Jonny smirked. "Please tell me you have videos of him crying. I'm gonna need those tomorrow for blackmail." 

"Can't you just get him out of here?" Duncs pleaded with Jonny, trying to slide around him into an empty booth. 

"Uh, yeah, I can," Jonny huffed. "But so could you!"

"No way. Kaner bites. I'm not going near that one when he's this drunk." Duncs slumped into the back of the booth. "Go get your man." 

"Why is he this far gone?" Jonny leaned against the table. 

"Just go fucking get him." 

-

"One more set of stairs. You can do it." Jonny wheedled sweetly, pushing Kaner up the stairs in front of him. Kaner whined. 

"Don't wanna. Don't wanna go bed and y’can't make me." Kaner paused and held on to the rail tightly. "Gonna throw up."

"Okay, not playing nice anymore." Jonny saw Kaner's face turn pale and pushed him to the eighth floor landing. "Grab my shoulders." 

"N’gonna carry me." Kaner supported himself against the wall, swaying slightly. 

"Up we go. Shh, Peeks, it's gonna be just fine." Jonny kept a running dialogue going as he quickly climbed the last flight of stairs, with Patrick in his arms. "I still don't think the elevator would've made you sick." 

At this moment, Jonny swung Patrick's legs down and slid his key into the lock. Quickly ushering him through the door, he directed him towards the guest room. Patrick turned and collapsed onto the couch in the living room. Jonny sighed.

"Bed." Patrick groaned. "Wan' my bed." 

"Peeks, you know we're at my place, right? I couldn't find your fob to get into your building.” Jonny watched as Patrick curled up, groaning and pale. “Hey, stick with me. Fucking lightweight." Jonny went into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. He tossed it at Patrick.

"Ouch! M'face!" Patrick's hands fluttered around his head and the water bottle lying beside him for a moment before picking it up. He pressed it against his forehead and sighed in relief. "Gonna live."

"You're not that drunk." Jonny snorted. He grabbed a bottle of painkillers and walked with them into the living room. Shaking out three into his hand, he presented them to Patrick. Patrick waved his hand at Jonny grandly. 

"N't need 'em. All I drank was dumb gin. E'body knows it doesn't make y'sick." Patrick yawned and turned the water bottle over, pushing it against the back of his sweaty neck. 

"Sounds like bullshit, but gin would explain the crying." Jonny smirked, setting the pills on the pillow beside Patrick's head and stealing the water bottle. Cracking the lid, he passed it back to Patrick. Patrick glanced at the water bottle and at Jonny. 

“Don’t wanna.” Patrick rolled to face the back of the couch. 

“Well, I don’t give a fuck if you take the damn pills. But don’t come whining to me when you wake up in the morning and hate the world.” Jonny set the open water bottle on the floor next to the couch. “I’m gonna go to bed. You set?”

“Bed.” Patrick rolled over and dry heaved. “Not sleepin’ here. Can’t make me, don’ try.” He dry swallowed the three pills before rolling to an upright position. 

“We’re gonna talk about this in the morning. You haven’t gotten out of this.” Jonny pulled Patrick up off the couch gently and shepherded him to the guest room. “I’m pissed at you.” Jonny gently pushed Patrick through the door. “Everything’s the same as normal in here. I’m going to bed, since it’s the fucking middle of the night. Thanks for that.” Leaving Patrick with a wry smile, Jonny went into his bedroom and crawled into bed. He stared at the ceiling until the shadows turned purple with dawn. 

-

Jonny had just fallen asleep in the early morning light when he felt the bed next to him move. Jerking awake, he blearily peered across the mattress. Patrick looked back, steadily. Jonny watched Patrick’s hair drip into his eyes and his organic cotton pillowcases. 

“Sober?” Jonny croaked at him, wiping the edge of one eye slowly. 

“Mostly.” Patrick looked back at him. “Gin fucks me up, man. Don’t wanna do that shit again.” 

“Yeah, I’ll remind you next time I wanna get a full night’s sleep.” Jonny yawned and felt his eyelids droop. 

“Yeah. I’m the worst.” Patrick mumbled, breath slowing as he fell asleep.

-

Jonny cracked another egg into the bowl and measured out a half cup of egg whites. Whisking quickly, he poured his second cup of coffee. He needed the extra caffeine after a long, broken night with very little sleep. 

“Hey.” Jonny turned around, smirking. Patrick scuffed his sock against the kitchen counter. “I’m sorry. That you had to - well, that they called - listen.”

“I am listening.” Jonny’s smirk grew into a full grin as Patrick stammered. 

“Just shut the fuck up, okay! I’m sorry, whatever, blame it on the gin. Thanks for, you know, whatever.” Patrick finally looked up and met Jonny’s eyes. “You’re the worst.” 

“Uh, I think I literally saved your ass last night. I think that makes me the fucking best.” Jonny turned and poured half the egg mixture into the hot skillet. 

“Whatever. I’ll see you later.” Patrick scratched at his wild curls. “I had shoes, right?” 

“Yeah, check the guest room.” Jonny added veggies and turkey bacon to the omelette. He called down the hallway after Pat. “I’m making you breakfast!”

“Why?” Patrick returned, shoes and phone in hand. “I didn’t sleep in the guest bedroom.”

“No shit.” Jonny rolled his eyes expansively. “I am well aware of where you slept. Do you want fruit or just an omelette?” 

“If it’s strawberries, yes. If it’s grapefruit, no. That shit is nasty.” Patrick slid onto a stool by the counter, dropping his shoes on the floor. “I meant - just, why are you making me breakfast?” 

“Peeks, dunno if you’ve heard. It’s a pretty fucking important meal. Also, we have skate in an hour.” Jonny slid the omelette out of the pan and onto a plate. He passed it quickly over to Patrick. “Eat. It’ll get cold.” 

“But why did you cook for me?” Patrick circled the island, pulling open a drawer and retrieving a fork. Jonny turned to face him, his omelette cooking quickly in the pan. Jonny’s jaw hardened.

“We’re gonna have this discussion in just a second. Now, sit. Eat.” He shook his spatula at Patrick, flicking bits of egg across the kitchen.“Shit. Such a fucking mess.” Jonny turned back to the stove, sliding his own omelette onto a plate and getting silverware and a grapefruit from the fridge. 

“Gross.” Patrick stuck out his tongue at Jonny, as Jonny cut open his grapefruit. “I know you only eat seasonal foods and all that shit, but seriously dude. Grapefruit. It’s gross.” Jonny raised his eyebrows at Patrick, nodding towards his fork and cooling omelette. 

“Now,” Jonny began as soon as Patrick took a bite. “You’re gonna tell me why the fuck you were in that bar last night. You’re gonna tell me why you were singing the fucking saddest karaoke I’ve ever fucking heard. And then you’re gonna tell me why the fuck you were fucking crying in that fucking bar.” Patrick glared at Jonny as he chewed. Jonny paused and sipped at his coffee, captain face firmly on.

“Nope.” Patrick stuck out his tongue and slayed another bite of omelette. Jonny smiled, his eyes going dark and hard. 

“Fine.” Jonny started eating his own omelette, pausing periodically to eat a section of his grapefruit. Patrick’s jaw dropped open.

“Fine? What the fuck?” Patrick turned to face Jonny fully. 

“Finish your breakfast.” Jonny gestured with his fork, mouth full. “We have to leave for skate soon.” 

“We have to leave for breakfast? Finish my skate?” Patrick spluttered, voice shrill. Jonny smiled, barely. 

“Yep. If you don’t trust me enough to share what’s going on in your head, then I am not going to push you. If you don’t wanna tell me,” Jon paused, glancing over at Patrick’s frozen face. “Then you clearly won’t.” 

“The fuck zen supplement are you on now?” Patrick shoveled the rest of his omelette into his mouth and leaned over the island to put his plate in the sink. Jonny shoveled the rest of his omelette into his mouth. 

“Leaving for skate in 15 minutes.” Jonny carried his final grapefruit section with him to his room, pulling it methodically apart and eating it slowly. Patrick surveyed the empty room, grimacing at the tension left from breakfast.

“I should probably go get my car, so I can just get a cab!” Patrick yelled after Jonny. 

“The fuck you can! You’ll be late for skate if you do that!” Jonny called back to Patrick. Patrick grinned.  
-  
“Will you stop?” Jonny gritted out, teeth clenched tightly. “I’m about to throw you out the fucking window.” Patrick shot him a guilty look and clamped his fingers around his bouncing leg. 

“Okay.” Patrick’s fingers turned white and he dug both hands into his knees. The car hummed smoothly as they pulled into the parking lot. Jonny sighed and shot Patrick a concerned look, their glances meeting only briefly. Patrick ducked his head, adjusting his cap slightly. Jonny put the car into park and flipped the music off.

“Well, then,” Jonny sat back. “Time for skate.” He turned the engine off. 

“Jonny,” Patrick started, cheeks flushing. “I-” Suddenly, something outside the car caught his attention.

“Guys, you’re gonna be late! Let’s go,” Saad tapped on the window of Jonny’s car, shaking his head at the two veterans sitting in a parked car. 

-

“Hey, Bonnie!” Duncs bounded up behind Jonny and Patrick in the hallway of the rink. He pushed Patrick, chuckling. “I didn’t have a chance to get all your candles lit in the locker room. So don’t go all diva on us this morning and start crying again, yeah?” 

“Fuck off.” Patrick grumbled, shying away from Duncs and swinging open the door to the locker room. Jonny grabbed Dunc’s arm outside, keeping him from entering. 

“Just. Let it go, okay? Let it fucking go.” Jonny patted him on the shoulder, letting out a gusty sigh. “Thanks for the call last night.” Dunc’s eyes narrowed in confusion. 

“Whatever, man.” Duncs pushed past Jonny into the locker room, mumbling. “Fucking hilarious, though.”  
-  
It was a tense practice. Patrick wouldn’t talk to Jonny, avoiding him as much as possible. Jonny watched Kaner more and more as they worked through drills and plays. The rookies watched Kaner skate away from Jonny over and over, wide eyed. Duncs came to a stop against the boards and nudged Murphy. Jonny eyed them from across the rink.

“Did you hear about Kaner’s karaoke session last night? Let me tell you, it was a real-” Duncs cut off as Jonny crowded him against the wall, not touching him yet. 

“Why,” Jonny shouted, “can’t you ever, for once in your fucking life, let something go? Let it fucking go! I said to let it fucking go!” 

“I don’t have to do everything you fucking say! It’s hilarious. I’m gonna chirp him about whatever I fucking want to.” Duncs turned, before Jonny grabbed his shoulder and spun him around on the ice. Dunc’s eyes narrowed and his face tightened.

“Just fuck off.” Jonny’s voice was quiet and still, like the eye of a hurricane. He turned to skate back to the shooting drill he’d been a part of. 

“Did he tell you what he was fucking crying about?” Duncs called after him. Kaner’s head shot up across the ice. Jonny turned back to Duncs and, oh yes, it was on. 

-

Jonny grabbed his bag and yanked his cap further down over his eyes. Avoiding the stares (subtle from Saader, not-so-subtle from Stromer), he strode through the hallways and out to his car. 

“Hey.” Patrick was leaning against the driver’s door of Jonny’s Tesla. Jonny tried to reach around him for the handle, avoiding his eyes. “We’re gonna go talk.” 

“You didn’t wanna fucking talk this morning.” Jonny snapped, finally meeting Kaner’s eyes. 

“I changed my mind.” Patrick held out his hand. “Give me your keys, I’m driving.” When Jonny closed his fist around his keys, locking the doors again protectively, Kaner laughed. “You know you’re too mad and I know where we’re going. Give it up.” Pat wiggled his fingers at Jonny and smirked. 

“I can compromise.” Jonny started slowly, stroking the unlock button. “I can drive us to your car.” He turned to glance sideways at Patrick. Patrick shook his head slowly. 

“I don’t believe you.” Patrick closed his hand around Jonny’s fist. “Give it up.” Prying Jonny’s hand off the keys slowly, he smiled. “That’s the way.” 

“I’m not a fucking baby.” Jonny snapped, scrubbing his hand over his face. 

“No, you’re just acting like one.” Patrick unlocked the car and opened the driver’s door, gesturing for Jonny to go around. “Get in. We need to talk.” 

-

After sitting in tense silence for almost ten minutes, Jonny sighed. “Am I supposed to be the one doing the talking?” He glanced at Patrick, who was navigating the freeway and changing the song on his phone. “Great. We’re gonna die. Well, might as well talk then. The fight wasn’t my fucking fault and I’m not sorry about it.” 

“Two things.” Patrick began, finally grasping the steering wheel with both hands. “I’m not mad at you for fighting.” Jonny cut him a sideways look from his slumped position in the front seat. “I’m mad at me.” 

“Oh fucking hell. Why?” Jonny straightened slightly, turning towards Patrick. Patrick signalled and began exiting the freeway. “Where are we going?”

“I don’t know.” Patrick admitted, turning onto a smaller street. “Perfect! We’re going there.” 

“We’re going to McDonald’s?” Jonny turned to Patrick incredulously. “What the fuck is going on?”

“Okay, shut up.” Patrick pulled into a parking spot facing away from McDonald’s and put the car into park. He turned to face Jonny. “First of all, I should’ve talked to you this morning when you wanted to talk.” 

“Fuck that, why the fuck are we here?” Jonny scanned the parking lot. 

“Jonny!” Patrick snapped. “Listen. I am not the zen person in this friendship. I don’t know who the fuck is right now, because it’s clearly neither of us, but I am not that person. So you need to shut the fuck up and listen to me because I will not fucking say this again.” Jonny swallowed and looked away. 

“Fucking zen person,” Jonny mumbled, undoing his seatbelt. 

“Yeah, not me and not you today either. So here it is. I thought it’d be great to go out with the rookies and have fun last night. Duncs went along. I did way more gin than I thought.” Patrick paused. “That shit fucks me up hard.” Jonny rolled his eyes.

“You told me that when you got into my bed this morning.” Jonny grumbled.

“-The point is,” Patrick said loudly over him, “I was drunk and I did some karaoke. The only song I remember doing is I Can’t Make You Love Me.” Suddenly, Patrick stopped and kneaded his hands together. “And apparently, I cried.”

“You’ve done way more embarrassing stuff-”

“-Which we will not talk about today!” Patrick interrupted Jonny, smacking his hand over Jonny’s mouth. “I guess I might have also told the entire crowd how drunk I was-”

“Still not that embarrassing-” Jonny interrupted, lips squished against Patrick’s hand. 

“-and I think I also told them how in love with you I was.” Patrick finished, removing his hand and wiping it on his shorts in disgust. “You licked me.” 

“Accidentally.” Jonny’s brain caught up. “Wait, what? You’re in love with me?” Patrick hid his face, turning away slightly. 

“I guess I might be, mostly, definitely in love with you.” Patrick mumbled before finally looking back at Jonny. “And I’m sorry, okay?” 

“Why are you sorry?” Jonny wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his shorts, brain spinning. 

“I didn’t want you to know!” Patrick’s voice rose and nervously adjusted his cap. “I didn’t want your pity or for you to try to let me down easy or whatever your method is with-”

“I’m in love with you, too.” Jonny caught one of Patrick’s flailing hands and brought it close to his chest. 

“-lovestruck teammates or whatever.” Patrick trailed off, eyes wide and face flushing. “Huh?”

“So, to recap. You got drunk with Duncs and the rookes, sang karaoke, confessed your love for me to a bar full of people, and you think I’m not going to be all over that?” Jonny’s voice turned low and teasing. “I guess we don’t know each other as well as we thought.” Patrick’s eyes darted over Jonny’s suddenly relaxed face and settled on their hands, held together against Jonny’s chest.

“Um,” Patrick’s voice cracked. “Can we back up?” Jonny interlaced his fingers with Patrick’s. 

“Sure. What’s not clear?” Jonny smoothed Patrick’s wrist with his thumb. Patrick visibly gulped. He took a deep breath. 

“I thought I was telling you why you had to get along with Duncs. Because it wasn’t a big deal, really and I don’t really care about the chirping or whatever and-” Patrick’s wide eyes crawled up to meet Jonny’s. “-you love me?” 

“Patrick,” Jonny started slowly, “I got up out of bed to go get you out of a bar because Duncs said you were making an ass out of yourself. I made you breakfast. I tried to talk about my feelings!” Jonny paused, reaching for Patrick’s other hand. “I fought Duncs during a fucking practice for you. And that’s just the past 24 hours. Of course I’m in love with you.” 

Patrick let out a long, shaky breath. Freeing his hands, he scrubbed them over his face and rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, okay. I wasn’t expecting that.” He huffed a sigh and wiggled in his seat, like a little kid driving up to Disneyworld. He leaned closer to Jonny and beamed up at him. “Are you gonna kiss me now or what?”

Jonny rolled his eyes. “Or what, definitely,” he responded dryly. Patrick frowned, opening his mouth to protest. Jonny cupped his neck gently and tugged him closer. “I love you.” Patrick surged forward and kissed him.


End file.
